This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0030192 filed on May 13, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically generating test data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a test stream wherein tests of digital TV software at various levels and various digital broadcast standards can be supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2002-0032215 (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-0063253) discloses an apparatus and method capable of automatically generating test data without performing any manual operations in order to test a DASE (Digital TV Application Software Environment) system. However, while this related art apparatus and method can be applied to a test of the DASE system, it cannot generate a transport stream, and it can generate only data confined to DASE standards as a terrestrial broadcast receiver system. Further, the final product does not have a format directly applicable to an actual receiver system since it is in a script file format. Furthermore, this script file format is not a standard format. Thus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to transform the script file into data useable in other formats.